


The New Atmos

by Nan203



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan203/pseuds/Nan203
Summary: The Storm Hawks are back. So is Master Cyclonis. When the Storm Hawks save a teen girl from a legendary Terra they don't know that they hold the key to Cyclonis' power. Guess whose back? Dark Ace. This girl causes him to come back? On Hiatus, until someone can convince me to revive this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone. You can thank my friend Josh for me posting this old fic of mine. He said I should start writing it again but I am not so sure. If you guys think I should continue Let me know in the comment section down below.  
> Disclaimer I don't own the Storm Hawks. 
> 
> Now here are the ground rules:  
> 1\. be nice in the comments, or I shall report you  
> 2\. Constructive criticism is always helpful. If destructive criticism, well see rule above.  
> 3\. This is my ideas and thoughts on paper so if you don't agree with them it's ok there is a back button  
> 4\. Please smile and enjoy the fic

The hum of the condor filled the otherwise peacefully quiet night. Stork makes his way to the helm as daybreak nears. The Storm Hawks were exploring a part of the Atmos not many would dare to fly. Stork flew the ship with little dread as the unknown always scared him. The quiet lend to the merb to reminisce about the time that has passed since the Storm Hawks returned from the Other Side. The Storm Hawks fled into a portal made by Piper to return to the Atmos. Believing that Master Cyclonis was defeated, they lived their lives usually until a week into they return. Master Cyclonis came back with a little army from the other side. Stork shivered as he recalled her enraged face when the Storm Hawks came face to face with her upon her return. 

Master Cyclonis had an army from the other side, but she was still not powerful enough to take over the Atmos. Piper's comment about the amount of support was on our team went through the Merb's head. And the more he thought about; he could see that was true. The cyclonians were split apart; some joined her majesties army. The rest wanted nothing to do with the person responsible for the destruction of their home. As motivated as the empress was there was something...someone missing. The Dark Ace. The Master no longer had her previous henchmen on her side. Snipe and Ravess hadn't been seen in ages, probably dead or in hiding. Yup, she was doomed, Stork thought because the master could only go so far without her right-hand man. Dark ace was a force to take on, and only Aerrow had managed to defeat him in combat. 

Stork shook his head in an attempt to free his mind of the dark thoughts of doom.   _'Finn. He makes doom disappear for a while.'_ The pilot closed his eyes again shaping thoughts of doom into golden hair and blue eyes. That is one of the new things that developed over their time on the Other Side. The Hawks were on their own for some time. They all had to grow together to survive that new world. Aerrow learned from Piper the art of Sky Fu. Those two grew even closer as Piper continued to master the Binding. Junko was making repairs left and right for the condor; He often said there was no real time for him to panic anymore with how much the squad needed him. Finn, well the sharpshooter became the squadron medic. Stork had a few books on bodies that Finn started to read. From there the blond went by experience and instinct. He started to help Piper in treating injuries, eventually taking over and claiming the title of the team medic. During that time Finn and Stork spent more time with each other. Stork remembered that Finn went out of his way to make sure Stork was feeling ok. Such a change happened it was hard to believe that Finn wasn't replaced by body snatchers until he started to talk about himself. Finn was still as prideful if not more so since coming back to the Atmos. It did grate on Stork's nerves. So, one day he took his anger and kissed Finn without thinking. He was doomed forever after that. Doomed to be with Finn...as boyfriends. Their friends were surprised but none the less happy for the couple. 

Stork was so caught up in his mind that he was so startled by the radars beeping that he shrieked. He looked up from the radar to see a large Terra appearing with the sunrise. He gave a sharp turn to steer the condor away from crashing. He put the condor at a reasonable distance from the terra, gazing upon the terra as the sun lit the land in an orange glow. 

Stork heard several footfalls as the rest of the squadron appear on the bridge. No doubt awoke by the abrupt turn and stop they all looked around in panic.

"What is it, Stork? Cyclonians? Creatures?" Aerrow shouted in concern, poised for anything as he and the rest of the squad searched the skies for enemies. Stork pointed to the Terra, staring in awe. 

All the storm hawks gazed on the Terra in front of them. 

Funny how a start of the day can lead to a life being saved. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hereby request of Rayel. Thank so much so the pestering. Please wait the next installments are going to be coming by August 30th at the lastest. More about the terra and a mystery is awaiting on the Terra.
> 
> Edit: So here's update I will be updating the chapters whenever I can. I am now in a uni and working part-time so a lot of my time has been sucked away. Sorry, but I will try to get a chapter out every month.

Life is never a straight line. It is full of steep hills, rough roads, and turns. The path the Storm Hawks were taking had a shift coming. 

The sky is bright, and the air is clear as the leader of the Storm Hawks is leaning against the railing of the Condor. His eyes fixed on the great Terra in front of him. Aerrow finds himself drawn to its beauty and mystery. Terra Cyc was almost the size of Terra Cyclonia with vastly different geography. It was bright and mostly surrounded by forest circling an enormous mountain. A settlement could be seen on the north-east side of the terra. Even from the view of the condor, Aerrow could see that the city is abandoned.  **'Which brings two questions. Why is such a place** **deserted** **? And Where did the people go?'** Aerrow pondered while gazing at the terra as if it would answer back. 

"I don't understand this place."

Aerrow's thoughts are interrupted by Piper's worried voice. The red-head turns to look at the crystal specialist through the open the door to the bridge of the Condor. Her face formed an expression of frustration and fatigued mixed as she bent over a map. Books and papers stacked in piles on the mission table.

"I have searched through all of my books, maps, and charts for this place. Nothing. Not one thing about Terra Cyc except its name." She exclaims. Her eyebrows knit together in anger. Aerrow loves the way Piper's orange eyes ignite when faced with a problem. The way the sun glossed over her beautiful brown skin as if she was a work of art... **'Now isn't the time** **Aerrow** **. Get your head out of clouds.'** Aerrow shook his head to get those thoughts from his head. He raises himself from the railing to go inside to stand beside Piper at the table. She glances at him then returns to looking at the map in front of her. A moment later she straightens to huff and throws her hands up. 

"I can't believe this. There is no record of a Terra Cyc anywhere in the historical books or on any of our maps." The specialist blew a strand of her midnight hair from her face, irritated. "It's like someone erased all information on it from existence."

Aerrow place a hand on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile.

"Hey don't worry Piper. I'm sure we'll be able to find something about this," He gestures a thumb towards the terra. "place. If not in the books than on the terra itself." She looks at him for a minute then smiles back nodding in agreement.

Their ease is disturbed by the book slamming down on the table over the map Piper was studying. Both startled faces immediately turn to see a proud looking Stork with his curious looking boyfriend behind him. 

"I believe this book will be more helpful than any of your books Piper." The merb smirked.

"It seems older than any of my books." She says as she grasps the worn old book, gently opening it.

 "That is because it is older than your books. And it has more information than any of your books."

"Why is that?" Finn asked now moving to look over Piper's shoulder to see the book.

"That book was made by merb council around the time of its formation." Stork explained. He moved closer to the table. When the merb straighten his posture a bit, Finn took the opportunity to duck his head under Stork's chin, pressing his back against his boyfriend's front. Stork put his arms around Finn in a tight embrace. Aerrow stared at the couple in amusement. They were so different from each other and yet so great together. All the boys waited while their female squadmate flipped through pages. 

"Though this book is fascinating I do not see anything on Terra Cyc." The mage spoke accusingly to the pilot. He snaps back.

"Turn to chapter 58 section 12."

Piper turns to the page and takes a moment to examine its contents. Junko comes in with Radar in tow. He gives a thumb up to Stork. A way of saying that the engines are good. Then all members are near the table to hear Piper shout.

"Here it is. Terra Cyc." Tapping her finger on the picture from the page. She then raises the book up towards the windows to compare the view to the image on the paper. Aerrow looks back and forth before facing the squad.

"Yup we got it. Stork is right." 

"Of course, my man is right." Finn grins "Now what does the book say about the place."

Piper was about to put the book back on the table when Aerrow lightly grabbed her arm. 

"We can find out on the way to the terra. I want to check that place out." Their leader explained. The Storm Hawks all nodded in agreement. Radar chirped, jumping on Aerrow's shoulders. 

"Alright everyone to your rides." Everyone ran to the hanger. 

As the Storm Hawks approached the terra, somewhere within the city a pair of eyes flew open to reveal their purple hue. They gently glowed in the partial darkness. Eyes that swept across the room searching for something or...someone. Not finding anything the gaze feel the left then right hands that they were connected to. Both hands in chains flexed their fingers. The purple gaze turned up to the small source of light coming into the cell. A voice, at first hoarse then smooth, echoed in the room. 

"Something is coming. Ah, that WITCH. I can feel it already. My freedom is close at hand. Soon. Soon I will come for you. You will burn as I take back what you stole from my parents and me!" The voice dripped with fury as the glow turned brighter.  

"Oh, Cyclone I miss you so terribly."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this fic is old I will probably update the next chapters so they don't sound so strange.


End file.
